


О доброте некоторых сердец

by Tyen



Series: О самом важном [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Честно говоря, Артур действительно собирался провести ночь на скамейке в парке, но его планы расстроил проходивший мимо парень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О доброте некоторых сердец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015  
> Бета: вредная_привычка.
> 
> Этот фик можно считать, а можно и не считать приквеллом к фику "О святости некоторых клятв" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2584256

— Эй, тебе нужна помощь?

Артур осторожно, чтобы не свалиться со скамейки, на которой с трудом устроился получасом ранее, оглянулся через плечо. Перед ним стоял парень, хвала богам, не в полицейской форме, а в простом свитере и джинсовой куртке поверх, лохматый, что забавно смотрелось в свете единственного фонаря, с примечательными торчащими ушами, довольно высокий. Наверняка борец за права животных или редких дубов в чаще леса — таким постоянно до всего есть дело.

— Ты не замерз? — не отставал парень.

Артур подтянул к себе оледеневшие ноги в тонких ботинках, годившихся только для того, чтобы добираться от машины до входа в комфортный офис. Отсутствие пиджака или куртки тоже не добавляло тепла, только брюки от делового костюма не давали отмерзнуть самому дорогому.

— Наверняка ты пьян и не понимаешь, что уже далеко не лето. А я не могу оставить тебя здесь, — пробормотал парень скорее самому себе и — невероятно! — попытался поднять Артура, хоть с первого взгляда было ясно, что они находятся в разных весовых категориях.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — взорвался Артур, стряхивая с плеч худые, но удивительно сильные руки.

— О, очнулся! — обрадовался парень. — Я пытаюсь не дать тебе замерзнуть на этой скамейке ночью. Парк — не лучшее место для сна.

— А у тебя есть предложение получше?

— Друзья, родственники, гостиница либо, если проблема с деньгами, хостел?

— Не вариант — все перечисленное.

— Ты из экстремалов, которые проверяют себя на выносливость?

— Что за чушь? Нет!

— Тогда ты просто болван.

Парень развеселился и расплылся в широкой, довольно милой улыбке. Неловко поправив лямку рюкзака на плече, он красноречиво оглядел Артура с ног до головы и возвел очи горе. Явно запальчиво счел его за психа или за богача, страдающего от скуки. В обоих случаях он был довольно близок к правде.

— Слушай, предлагаю один раз, больше повторять не буду, — парень облизнул губы — волновался. — Если у тебя действительно все хреново и некуда идти, то в твоем распоряжении будет диван, плед, чашка горячего чая с сэндвичами и душ. 

— Что? — Артур вскинул голову и наткнулся на серьезный взгляд. Парень не шутил, вот так запросто предлагая кров. — А ты не боишься, что я какой-нибудь отморозок, который ограбит тебя, а потом изнасилует?

— У меня есть пара надежных защитников, — парень внезапно положил два пальца в рот и оглушительно свистнул. 

Послышался топот четырех пар лап и у его ног закрутились два больших пса неизвестной породы, один — почти черный с рыжими проплешинами, а второй — посветлее, чем-то напоминающий помесь лабрадора и овчарки. 

— Это Кил и Гарри, — парень погладил их за ушами и присел около черного пса. — Они никому не дадут меня в обиду.

Артур вынужден был согласиться. Вздумай он хотя бы косо посмотреть в сторону нового знакомого, как в его горло тут же вцепятся огромные острые зубы. Можно было не сомневаться, что псы боготворят своего хозяина: они красноречиво жмурились под его руками и льнули к нему так старательно, что пару раз едва не повалили на землю.

— Я не ошибусь, если предположу, что псов ты подобрал на улице? — улыбнулся Артур, глядя на эту умилительную картину.

— Кила я нашел около мусорных баков, а Гарри сидел под опрокинутой плитой на стройке, прячась от дождя, словно в пещере.

— То есть мне еще повезло, что на меня ты наткнулся в парке?

— О да! 

Парень прыснул и протянул Артуру руку.

— Я Мерлин, — представился он.

— Артур, и, кажется, я буду у тебя жить.

Мерлин снова рассмеялся, разгоняя тусклую промозглую тишину парка. Как маленькое портативное солнце, ей-богу! Даже фонарь уныло тускнел рядом с радостью этого Мерлина. Артур получил возможность разглядеть его получше и оценить острые скулы, глубокие, кажущиеся в полумраке темно-серыми глаза и удивительные пухлые губы. Нехорошо так думать о своем спасителе, но Мерлин был очень симпатичным, и даже его худоба и неуклюжесть не портили дело.

Мерлин поднялся на ноги, нацепил на обоих псов поводки и взялся за руль велосипеда, прислоненного к фонарю. Артур не заметил его раньше, а теперь скептически смотрел на хлипкий багажник, на котором легко поместится ребенок, но не взрослый парень, любящий регулярно посещать тренажерный зал. Мерлин, к счастью, тоже это понял.

— Я всегда беру велосипед, когда иду на прогулку в парк с собаками, — пояснил он. — Псы любят побегать, а возле моего дома даже пописать проблематично, чтобы не попасть кому-нибудь на ногу.

Артур расхохотался, представив эту забавную картину.

— Вот-вот, — Мерлин изобразил на лице отчаяние. — Но на велосипеде мне до парка пять минут езды. Пешком дойдем минут за двадцать, ты как раз успеешь рассказать мне свою историю. Страсть как любопытно, почему парень в ботинках стоимостью как моя месячная зарплата вдруг оказался на улице.

— Справедливо.

Артур взялся за руль велосипеда со своей стороны (вдвоем его везти было удобнее) и честно рассказал Мерлину обо всем. О том, что его жизнь до сегодняшнего дня была довольно тривиальна. Богатый отец, офис в престижном здании в Сити, работа, требующая от него все двадцать четыре часа в сутки и не терпящая ни малейшего проявления слабости. Впрочем, Артур держался неплохо, пока не осознал, что все дочки партнеров отца по бизнесу, какими бы красивыми или милыми они ни были, его совсем не привлекают. Что нельзя было сказать об их сыновьях. Артур оказался самым настоящим геем. Переживал около года и довольно болезненно: с выпивкой и случайными связями, которые хотелось забыть на следующее же утро. А сегодня за обедом, на котором присутствовали родственники и друзья семьи, Артур рассказал правду о себе. Он просто устал от того, что ему постоянно сватают незамужних девиц. Отец выдержал новость стойко, не изменившись в лице, но едва гости разошлись, выставил Артура из своего дома, даже не позволив ему захватить пиджак. Пообещал, что немедленно заблокирует все его счета (он мог, благодаря своим связям в банке) и отрежет доступ в офис. Остаток дня Артур провел, слоняясь по городу и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Денег у него не было ни цента. Бумажник спер воришка на людной улице, а в банк было идти бесполезно, никаких документов у Артура тоже не было. Домой он возвращаться не собирался, так же как и проситься на ночлег к родственникам или друзьям. Наверняка новость о его ориентации разлетелась по всему Лондону, и ему было стыдно за то, что он такой, какой есть, но это было не исправить, он пытался, даже ходил к психологу какое-то время, но только подарил ему около тысячи фунтов.

— Но ведь это не болезнь! — горячо возмутился Мерлин. — Ты не виноват, что предпочитаешь парней девушкам.

— Думаешь? — грустно усмехнулся Артур. — А вот я уже не уверен. По словам моего отца, я специально делаю все, чтобы опозорить его честное имя.

— Тогда могу предложить только одно — продолжай в том же духе. И докажи ему, что можешь сам всего добиться, без его покровительства.

— Я пока плохо представляю, как это сделать. 

— А пока и не надо. Сейчас ты поднимешься ко мне, закутаешься в плед, выпьешь чая и уснешь на моем диване. Проспишь часов двенадцать, а когда встанешь, начнешь решать свои проблемы. Постепенно.

Мерлин остановился около невзрачного, скучно-серого дома и с усилием открыл дверь в подъезд, пропуская вперед собак и Артура. Затем поднялся на самый верхний этаж и долго возился с ключами, пытаясь отпереть заедающий замок. 

В квартире было довольно уютно, и даже раскиданные тут и там вещи совсем не напрягали, а создавали свою особенную атмосферу. Мерлин явно не отличался аккуратностью: в раковине высилась гора посуды, а в стиральную машину не помещались грязные футболки и свитера. Мерлин, пробормотав что-то про нехватку времени и нелюбовь к рутине, быстро освободил обещанный диван от ноутбука и пакета чипсов и усадил на него Артура. 

Кил и Гарри, кажется, успели привыкнуть к нему по пути домой (который занял добрых полчаса вместо обычных двадцати минут), и теперь расположились по обе стороны, положив морды ему на колени.

— Ух ты! — восхитился Мерлин, заметив поведение собак. — Они раньше никого не признавали, кроме меня. Даже пару раз был большой конфуз, когда они выгоняли из квартиры моих пассий, не дав им двинуться дальше порога. Поэтому я перестал водить гостей к себе домой. 

— Наверное, чувствуют во мне родственную душу, — Артур погладил собак по загривкам и получил два полных удовлетворения вздоха.

Мерлин, как и обещал, притащил плед и, не слушая возражений, закутал в него Артура. Затем принес огромного размера кружку чая с медом и пообещал, что если выпить все, то простуда испугается и не станет качать свои права. Артур едва не подавился и лающе раскашлялся, услышав это, и только ради эксперимента выпил весь чай. Он действительно помог согреться и немного отогнать тревоги. На душе было по-прежнему паршиво, но теперь Артур мог отстраниться от этого, слушая мягкий голос Мерлина, поглаживая собак по головам и прихлебывая невыносимо сладкий, но самый вкусный чай, какой он когда-либо пил.

В квартире было всего две комнаты: гостиная с диваном, телевизором, книжным шкафом и подстилками для собак и спальня с огромной кроватью.

— Думаешь, они спят на своих лежанках? — спросил Мерлин, кивнув на собак. — О нет, они идут ко мне и занимают почти все место на кровати, поэтому и пришлось купить такого монстра.

Артур долго не смог заснуть. Глядя на темное небо за окном и изучая редкие светящиеся окна в доме напротив, он вспоминал разговор с отцом снова и снова, но не чувствовал, что сделал что-то неправильно. Нет, он, наверное, впервые за свои двадцать пять лет поступил единственно верно.

Скрипнула дверь, послышалось цоканье когтей по деревянному полу, и прямо на Артура запрыгнули две тяжелые туши. Псы устроились по бокам от него, положили морды ему на грудь и засопели. Артур осторожно обнял их и, убаюканный их дыханием, наконец-то заснул.

 

А проснулся после полудня хорошо отдохнувшим и в относительно нейтральном настроении. Чтобы не захламлять квартиру Мерлина еще больше, он, как сумел, сложил постель и отнес ее в его комнату. Оделся в предложенные мягкие, разношенные до невозможности спортивные штаны (на Мерлине, должно быть, они совсем не держались, раз пришлись Артуру впору) и безразмерную футболку, умылся и отправился на кухню. На большом круглом столе лежала записка, придавленная банкой с молотым кофе.

«Я на работе. Погуляй с собаками. Ключи на столике около двери. Еда в холодильнике, деньги рядом с ключами. Купи себе теплые вещи, будешь у меня в долгу.  
М»

Немного путанная, но совершенно потрясающая записка. Артур осторожно сложил ее и спрятал в карман брюк.

Позавтракав, он целых полтора часа гулял с собаками в том самом парке, где нашел его вчера Мерлин. Затем взял деньги (Мерлин оставил приличную сумму, наверняка почти все свои сбережения), надел висящую на вешалке куртку (явно не Мерлина, он бы в ней утонул), и отправился в ближайший торговый центр. Вопреки обыкновению, Артур не стал шиковать и обошелся самыми обычными дешевыми вещами. А потом и вовсе продал свои модельные ботинки и на вырученные деньги купил телефон и новую сим-карту. 

Дома… Артур усмехнулся: меньше чем за сутки он начал называть квартиру Мерлина домом. Дома он позвонил сестре Моргане, ее номер он помнил наизусть. Он должен был сообщить ей, что с ним все в порядке, но возвращаться он не собирается и не стоит его искать. Моргана нехотя согласилась, но попросила регулярно звонить или писать ей, а если понадобится помощь, то немедленно обращаться. Артуру пришлось рассказать ей, что его приютил хороший парень, которому он полностью доверяет. Следующий звонок Артур сделал Леону — хорошему другу, коллеге по работе — и попросил привезти паспорт, права и страховку, хранившиеся в сейфе в его бывшем кабинете. Артур был уверен, что Леон будет держать рот на замке и ничего не скажет отцу.

К моменту возвращения Мерлина Артур успел залезть в его компьютер, наткнуться на пароль и от скуки пару раз попытаться его разгадать.

— О нет, тебя все-таки заслал мой дядя, чтобы выяснить грязные подробности моей личной жизни, — рассмеялся Мерлин, взглянув на монитор своего ноутбука. — Пароль «Килгарра», последняя «а», чтобы сбить с толку всяких взломщиков-неудачников.

— Твой дядя шпионит за тобой? — спросил Артур, вбивая символы и с удивлением глядя на картинку огромного дракона, красующуюся на рабочем столе. — Любишь фэнтези?

— Просто волнуется, как и все родители, он мне заменил отца. И нет, к фэнтези я равнодушен, но мне понравился этот дракон.

Артур одобрительно хмыкнул. Открыл страницу поисковика в браузере и в замешательстве уставился на нее. Он понятия не имел, что именно хочет найти. «Работу» было слишком расплывчато и неопределенно, но Артур понятия не имел, чем хочет заниматься.

— Давай пока забудем о слове «хочешь» и подумаем о том, что ты можешь, — отставив в сторону ополовиненную тарелку макарон с сыром, Мерлин сел рядом с Артуром. — Какое у тебя образование?

— Финансовое, — неуверенно ответил он. 

Мерлин положил свою ладонь поверх его руки на мышь и изогнулся, чтобы вбить несколько слов на клавиатуре. 

— Хотя знаешь, — протянул Мерлин, изучив пару ссылок и состроив недовольную физиономию. — Нам нужен кто-то, кто мог бы вести нашу бухгалтерию. В общем, человек, хоть немного разбирающийся в финансах и экономике.

— Нам? — переспросил Артур.

— Моему дяде и мне. У него аптека в Сохо, и я помогаю ему там. Прибыль небольшая, но есть, а я, пока учусь, не могу рассчитывать ни на что-то больше.

— Учишься? 

— Да, к лету буду дипломированным фармацевтом, как и дядя Гаюс, — Мерлин широко улыбнулся и принялся за остатки своих макарон. — Ну, соглашайся! На первое время тебе хватит, а потом придумаешь что-нибудь получше.

И Артур согласился…

Следующим вечером они с Мерлином отметили его новую работу пивом и просмотром крутого боевика. Мерлин смеялся весь фильм, показывая, как нелепо выглядят все эти качки, скачущие по крышам поездов и спасающие подружек из самого пекла. Он умудрился пролить пиво на голову Гарри, откуда Кил с удовольствием его слизал. Мерлин долго отчитывал обоих псов за непослушание, но, кажется, они, как и Артур, совсем не приняли его угрозы всерьез.

Артур расслабился, много шутил и смеялся над Мерлином, поймав себя на шальной мысли, что ему очень давно не было так хорошо.

 

Артур жил у Мерлина уже около месяца, и тот ни словом, ни взглядом не намекнул, что пора бы ему подыскать собственное жилье и выметаться. Напротив, он так искренне радовался приходу Артура с работы домой, взял на себя обязанность готовить, так как Артур с трудом представлял, как включается плита (хотя кофе варил он отменный, а не ту бурду, что получалась у Мерлина), и с удовольствием таскал его на прогулки в парк… В Мерлине было столько энергии, энтузиазма и, вдобавок ко всему, милой язвительности, что он незаметно заполнил собой всю жизнь Артура. Тот уже с трудом представлял, как жил раньше без этих постоянных улыбок, подшучиваний, тычков острым локтем под ребра и разговоров обо всем на свете. Мерлин умел понять и находил слова, действительно способные успокоить. Он всегда чувствовал, в каком Артур настроении, когда ему нужна поддержка, а когда лучше оставить его одного. По утрам Мерлин часто будил Артура, резко раздвигая шторы, хотя на улице еще было темно, и бодрым тоном неся всякую чушь. А если Артур упрямился, то и вовсе стаскивал его с дивана за ногу и силком тащил в душ, обещая полить его ледяной водой, если не перестанет изображать недвижимость. А по вечерам Мерлин засыпал, положив голову Артуру на плечо и смешно посапывая во сне. Тогда Артур долго смотрел на него и благодарил судьбу за то, что она свела его с этим потрясающим парнем и подарила тому способность терпеть его так долго. Пару раз Артур засыпал вместе с Мерлином, но утром всегда оказывался один. В растерянности он оглядывал ставшую привычной комнату и проводил рукой по тому месту на диване, где обычно сидел Мерлин. Артур предпочел бы каждое утро просыпаться рядом с ним, обнимать его и целовать в щеку с отметинами от подушки.

Артуру нравился Мерлин в том самом смысле. По ночам он часто размышлял о том, что хотел бы дотронуться до его обнаженной кожи, узнать ее на вкус, почувствовать его прикосновения, но… Если это могло разрушить те удивительные отношения, что уже сложились между ними, то следовало унять все свои желания. Артур пережил разрыв с отцом, с семьей, с прежним образом жизни, но если он потеряет Мерлина, то именно тогда его жизнь будет кончена.

Сам Мерлин тоже не предпринимал никаких попыток сблизиться в этом плане. Хотя иногда от его взгляда Артура бросало в жар, а от вида, как Мерлин проводит языком по своим замечательным губам, у него и вовсе начиналась эрекция. Никого еще Артур не хотел так сильно, но как никогда ясно понимал, что здесь ему ничего не светит. Пусть даже Мерлин как-то и обмолвился, что на данный момент свободен, но причиной тому была учеба и работа — тотальная нехватка времени (хотя на прогулки в парке по два часа с Артуром и псами он время находил), а еще вскользь упомянул, что ему тоже нравятся парни.

Все разрешилось в одну ночь. Артур, накануне выпивший слишком много пива, встал в туалет. Проходя мимо спальни Мерлина, он услышал характерные звуки. Еще удивился, что дверь была плотно прикрыта, а не распахнута настежь, как обычно. Мерлин сделал это, чтобы к нему не пробрались псы, пока он… мастурбировал. 

Артур застыл около его двери, вслушиваясь в тихие стоны, которые Мерлин не мог удержать в себе. Видимо, разрядка была совсем близко. Артур невольно представил себе, как Мерлин лежит, раскинувшись на кровати, широко расставив ноги, и ласкает себя, быстро двигая рукой, а на его члене уже наверняка поблескивают в лунном свете мутные капли предэакулята. Артур судорожно выдохнул, прогоняя из головы предательское видение, и развернулся, чтобы уйти (и заполучить шанс нормально смотреть Мерлину в глаза наутро), но имя, которое выдохнул Мерлин, кончая, пригвоздило его к месту.

— Артур… — донеслось из-за двери. — Артур!

Артур сглотнул, решительно прошел в ванную комнату, а потом, вместо того, чтобы вернуться на диван, распахнул дверь в спальню Мерлина. Тот уже успел привести себя в порядок и теперь смотрел на него, сонно прищурившись. Недолго думая, Артур уже по пути к кровати избавился от пижамы и прошептал, копируя срывающийся голос Мерлина:

— Артур?

Мерлин покраснел, кажется, до кончиков своих примечательных ушей, что было заметно даже в темноте, и медленно кивнул. Артур одним движением сорвал с него одеяло и откинул его куда-то в другой конец комнаты.

— Запри дверь, — хрипло попросил Мерлин. — Поверь, ты не захочешь узнать, что могут сделать собаки, думая, что ты просто играешь с ними.

Артур поспешно выполнил просьбу и вернулся к кровати. Мерлин уже успел стянуть с себя пижаму и теперь лежал, смущаясь, словно невинная девица, и покусывая ставшие яркими губы.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он. — Я пойму, если ты откажешься. И я не хочу, чтобы это был один раз. Если ты просто решил приятно провести ночь, то не надо, Артур… Я не… — Мерлин сглотнул и отчаянно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я не смогу отказаться. И не вынесу потом, если ты все забудешь и найдешь себе кого-нибудь другого. Лучше не знать, что значит…

Артур заткнул его поцелуем. Первым, неловким, но таким восхитительным! Он поймал губы Мерлина на вдохе, приоткрытые, послушные, мягкие и сладковатые на вкус. Он так мечтал о них, каждый раз глядя, как Мерлин их облизывает или покусывает, представлял, как он будет целовать, ласкать их в неторопливом темпе или сминать в полном страсти поцелуе.

Мерлин ухватился за плечи Артура, притягивая его к себе, заставляя лечь сверху и сразу почувствовать распаленной кожей его прохладное худое тело. Артур устроился у него между ног, стараясь пока не сильно тереться членом о его член. Вряд ли его сейчас хватит надолго. Он просто не сможет сдерживаться, как подросток, дорвавшийся наконец до настоящего секса. Мерлин под ним тоже не выглядел образцом самообладания, он бездумно шарил руками по телу Артура, запрокидывал голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи, и нетерпеливо вскидывал бедра, прося о большем.

— Потом, потом, — шептал ему на ухо Артур, имея в виду, что у них еще будет время, чтобы изучить тела друг друга, узнать все чувствительные местечки и любимые позы. Артур уже представил, как впервые возьмет член Мерлина в рот, доводя его до сумасшествия своими ласками, как потом будет растягивать его, медленно, нежно, терпеливо, одновременно играя с аккуратными яичками и поглаживая затвердевший член, как войдет в него после, срывая с губ стоны и проклятья, немного резче, чем требовалось, но оттого упоительно здорово… Но все это будет в следующие ночи, а пока же Артур, не сдерживая себя, кончил на живот Мерлину, чувствуя, что тот ненамного отстал от него.

— Уф, — выдохнул Мерлин, приходя в себя. Артур все еще лежал на нем и щекотал дыханием шею. Мерлин передернул плечом и тихо рассмеялся: — Щекотно!

Артур скатился с него и с тоской уставился на одеяло, валявшееся на полу в противоположном конце комнаты.

— Не я отправил его туда, — разумно заметил Мерлин. 

Артур нехотя встал, подобрал одеяло и накрыл им их обоих. Мерлин осторожно пододвинулся к нему и обнял. Артур сильнее прижал его к себе и легко поцеловал в губы.

— Теперь не рассчитывай, что я снова буду спать на диване. Он узкий и не очень-то удобный.

«А на самом деле самый прекрасный диван из всех!» — не стал говорить Артур.

— О, так, значит, это была хитрая операция по захвату моей кровати? — с деланным возмущением спросил Мерлин.

— Точно. И ничто иное.

Артур прикрыл глаза, удерживая в себе три слова, готовые сорваться с губ. Сейчас не время их произносить, словно сгоряча, в благодарность за хороший секс. Мерлин заслуживал большего, настоящего признания, в которое он без всяких сомнений поверит.

— Почему ты подобрал меня тогда, в парке? — сонно спросил Артур. 

— Не знаю. Просто понял, что ты нуждаешься в помощи, а я могу ее предложить. 

— И ты не ошибся. 

Артур взглянул на Мерлина, но тот уже спал, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. И это было идеально.

Артур благодарил всех известных ему богов за то, что однажды решил быть честным и признался в своей ориентации отцу. Ведь иначе ничего бы не случилось, и в его жизни по-прежнему оставался бы роскошный офис, обиды на деспотичного отца и редкие случайные связи в гей-клубах. Серая жизнь обычного богача, даже не подозревающего о том, насколько он несчастен. Но у Артура, наверное, объявился самый настоящий ангел-хранитель, подаривший ему Мерлина и новую сложную, но такую замечательную жизнь.


End file.
